


A Remedy To Cure Insomnia

by gabrielsrainbow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsrainbow/pseuds/gabrielsrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is tired. Arthur is a softie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remedy To Cure Insomnia

They don’t talk about it. It’s not like they can’t; they just…don’t. It was somewhat silently agreed so.

***

Merlin looked awful. And not in the gross, ugly kind of way (he never looked like that. For all of Arthur’s teasing, Merlin was sort of pretty), more in the dead-tired sort of way. He was moping around Arthur’s chambers, tiredly tidying up. Arthur was busy admiring Merlin’s (admittedly very cute) bum as he swished gracefully around his chambers. Merlin stopped to look at Arthur who was perched at the top of his enormous bed and asked with a tired sigh, “Will that be all, sire?”

Damn. Merlin only ever used  “sire” whenever something was wrong. He looked absolutely pitiful; his eyes tired, shoulders slumped, dark circles that made his already too skinny face look almost gaunt.

Arthur made a split-second decision that he might regret later. Arthur found himself not caring; he just couldn’t look at that sad puppy dog face anymore.

“Come here.”

Merlin looked as if he would roll his eyes if he had the strength but walked over to Arthur and stood. Arthur slid over and patted the space next to him on the bed.

“Well hurry up, Merlin, you don’t have all bloody night! Get in; you look absolutely dreadful.”

Merlin looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it and pulled open the covers.

“Arthur…”

“Shut up, idiot, and go to sleep.”

***

The next morning, Arthur wakes up first. A warm body lay on his chest and side, legs intertwined with his. Arthur had forgotten this feeling, the comfort of having a body with him in bed, someone to wrap his arms around. He let out a contented sigh and hugged the skinny body closer to his chest. At which point he realized he was hugging Merlin. Arthur wanted jolt, to wiggle out from underneath Merlin and promptly bathe himself in cold water. Unfortunately for him, that would wake Merlin, which is something he definitely did not want to do. He’s have to wake him up sometime but really, does it have to be now? Merlin looks absolutely adorable (did he really just think that?) curled up against Arthur’s chest, messy dark hair shoved in his face. Arthur finds himself just lying there, breathing Merlin in and falling back asleep to the sound of Merlin’s steady breathing.

When Arthur woke again he was alone. He heard banging about in his chamber, so Merlin must be starting his chores. Arthur yawned and stretched, opening his eyes. Sure enough, Merlin was romping around with his food tray in hand.

“Oh, you’re awake! I was just about to get you up. Breakfast?”

Arthur would have responded with something sassy and not doubt unbelievably witty if he was busy being confused. He was sure Merlin would want to talk about what happened last night...which was nothing. Still, Merlin seemed like the we-need-to-talk-about-what-happened type of person. Judging by the way Merlin is staring at him, he was obviously supposed to be saying something but was again too busy being confused and having an inner monologue.

“You okay?”

“What? I er…yeah. Breakfast. Good.”

Merlin eyed Arthur exasperatedly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah...fine.”

So Merlin didn’t want to talk about it. Yeah. That’s fine. It’s probably for the best. Anyways, it’s not like it’s ever going to happen again, right?

***

It happened again.  

Merlin looked pitiful and Arthur, like a sap, called him over and they slept… together. Not together together just, in the same bed.

It became a regular thing, this sleeping together thing (Not like that. Get your  mind out of the gutter!)

Arthur was content. Okay, maybe he wasn’t. He wanted to talk about it. If you asked him, he would swear upon his own grave that they were just a benefit of his servant. Well, he would first ask you how you knew that and make you swear upon pain of death that you would not tell a single soul on earth. On the inside though, Arthur would say that he loves the way Merlin is warm and soft. He loves Merlin’s soft hair, his slack mouth as he sleeps, the way they always get tangled up together, even when the go to sleep on the farthest edges of the bed. He loves all those things. He hopes Merlin does too.

***

The stupid feeling didn’t stop in the daytime either, much to Arthur’s chagrin.  Arthur had hoped it would be just an at night thing. Everyone gets intimate at night, right? Why do you think people always share secrets at night during the campfire (he had learned some pretty weird crap about some of the knights that he definitely didn’t need to know during those nights)? Anyways, daytime didn’t stop Arthur’s constant torture. Same soft hair, same mouth, same Merlin. This time with gorgeous blue eyes open and wide smile and dimples (freaking dimples!) And the ears. His ears! They’re huge and utterly frustrating because they shouldn’t be attractive but they. Just. Are.

So two weeks into the awkward sleeping thing, Arthur decides it was time. Merlin came to finish off his duties and looked at Arthur like he wanted to say something but clamped his mouth shut. Arthur beckoned him over. Merlin came and as per usual, slunk down in the bed next to Arthur. Normally, Arthur would roll over and wait until he heard even breathing to turn back and face Merlin but this time, Arthur immediately turned on his side and faced Merlin. They met each other’s eyes. Arthur reached down and took Merlin’s hands in his. Merlin looked at their intertwined hands and looked up with something akin to hope in his eyes. Arthur began to rub circles on Merlin’s hands.

“Arthur, I can’t…” he took a breath. “I can’t do this.” Merlin looked frustrated. Arthur’s heart sunk. “I can’t sleep in a bed with someone I… someone I care about and not… feel things. The problem is that I kind of love you, you dollophead. And if you don’t want me to be here, I’ll go.” The look on Merlin’s face broke Arthur’s heart. He never wanted that look to ever cross Merlin’s face, ever. He moved to leave, but Arthur held tighter.

“Merlin, I love you too, you great buffoon. You think I would let you stay in my bed for the past two weeks with your cold toes if I didn’t?”

Merlin’s face lit up with joy. Arthur made a small mental note to make Merlin look like this more often. Merlin took his face in his hands and proceeded to kiss Arthur senseless and succeeded.

“Besides, I think it’s ridiculous that we’re sleeping in the same bed and not shagging each other’s brains out.” And at that Merlin turned a delightful shade of pink.

“You want to remedy that?”

“Oh yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school so it's probably shit. Anyways, reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
